


Kyalin Ficlets

by nycz



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Ficlet Collection, Fluff and Smut, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-07
Updated: 2015-12-07
Packaged: 2018-05-05 12:06:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5374628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nycz/pseuds/nycz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of fairly short oneshots, usually around or under 1000 words. Warnings, tags and ratings vary from chapter to chapter. The first chapter includes a table of content.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Lines in the Sand

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to chat or talk about the fics or anything, you can find me on tumblr: [nyczsq.tumblr.com](https://nyczsq.tumblr.com/)
> 
> **List of ficlets:**
> 
> **1\. Lines in the Sand (Teen)**  
>  _Kya is a tease and Lin has to work. A little smut but mostly fluff._
> 
> **2\. Between Breaths (Explicit)**  
>  _Shameless fluffy smut._

"I swear, do that again and I'll throw your ass in jail so fast–"

Lin's words were – once again – interrupted by a splash of water hitting her square in her forehead. Wiping the water off with her sleeve, she shot a glare at Kya that would have made most people run and hide.

"Do your best, Chief," Kya grinned, twirling a small ring of water around her right hand.

Lin frowned. Kya had been in a playful mood all morning – playful even for her – and had apparently decided that seeing just how much teasing Lin could take before returning the favor was a particularly fun game. Lin had tolerated it at first, figuring her girlfriend would eventually let up, but Kya didn't seem to have taken the hint.

"Come on, tired already?" Kya taunted as she shifted the water from hand to hand, bouncing lightly on her feet. Where did she even get all that energy?

"I'll show you _tired_ , grandma," Lin huffed. With a snap of her arms she shot her metal wires forward, but Kya easily dodged them with a jump to the side, chuckling. Lin followed her with the wires, but Kya avoided them again and again.

Several minutes had passed when Kya finally stumbled, giving Lin the opening she had been waiting for. Moments later, Kya was wrapped in Lin's wires, tight enough not to allow any movement but not enough to hurt. Both women were sweaty and panting, but even Lin couldn't keep a wry smile from playing across her lips. Say what you would of Kya's games, but a good workout was a good workout.

"Satisfied?" Lin asked, standing just in front of Kya with her arms crossed. She shook her head. "Seriously, sometimes you–"

Again, Kya interrupted her, but this time with a kiss to her lips. Despite being tied up, Kya took over the kiss, deepening it and making Lin lightheaded in no time. When they broke away for air, Lin's wires lay in a mess on the ground and Kya had somehow gotten Lin pinned against the wall, pressing their bodies tightly together.

"You planned this." It wasn't even a question, because _of course_ Kya knew just how to get Lin all hot and bothered when she wanted to. "I've got work today, you know," Lin deadpanned, "and I doubt that includes screwing my girlfriend."

"It does now," Kya replied with a shrug. "We haven't had any time together all week long." She leaned back in, pressing her lips against Lin's.

Lin halfheartedly pulled away from the kiss. "Kya, you know I have to work. I can't just– _oh_..." A particularly embarrassing groan slipped out past her lips as Kya placed a kiss just behind her ear. _Maybe_ she was a bit... tense, after all.

"You're calling in sick," Kya murmured against her skin. "And then we're going back to bed." She ran her hands greedily up and down Lin's sides, only stopping to fondle Lin's breasts once or twice. "And we're staying there all day long."

As much as Lin prided herself in being committed to her work, she couldn't bring herself to object. "Fine," she muttered. With Kya pressed against her like that, staying home for the day didn't sound like such a bad idea.


	2. Between Breaths

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A cute and smutty scene. Kya and Lin in bed. Established relationship (they're married).

"Spirits," Kya gasped as she fell forward onto the bed, only barely keeping herself from collapsing on top of Lin. Her hands clutching the sheets hard on either side of Lin's head, her arms quivering from the effort of holding herself up.

"Good?" Lin mumbled in response, her breath labored and beads of sweat rolling down her neck. Even though her arm was beginning to feel increasingly sore, nothing could have made her stop, short of some kind of world-threatening attack by the villain of the week.

Kya only nodded, her eyes squeezed close and her mind focused on the deliciously warm, almost burning sensation that Lin was causing between her legs. For every second that passed, Kya's world shrunk even further, honing in on Lin's hand, Lin's hips wedged between her legs, Lin's breath against her face, _Lin_.

"You're holding back, aren't you," Lin muttered. Even during sex she couldn't quite drop that sour attitude that Kya often found so oddly charming. Lin let out a frustrated huff and shifted her hand, pressing harder up against Kya's core even as she redoubled her efforts.

Kya's impish chuckle quickly turned into a breathy moan as Lin's hand sent her even closer to the edge. She wanted to enjoy this for as long as possible, but Lin seemed determined to finish her off. "I'm– I, ah– just..." Halfway through her attempted sentence she gave up, her mind too much of a jumbled mess to form words.

When Lin shifted her hand yet again, grinding her palm hard against Kya's clit, it was all over. Kya came hard, falling down onto her elbows as her orgasm took over, all the while Lin never stopped touching her. She writhed and gasped until she had nothing more to give, her muscles limp and her skin covered in a thin sheet of sweat. With a soft grunt, she slid off of Lin, rolling over on her back as she waited for her breath to slow down.

Lin didn't say anything, but even in her only half-awoken state, Kya knew what she was thinking. "Wipe that smug grin off your face," Kya murmured when she finally had recovered enough to speak.

"Nope."

Sighing, Kya rolled over on her side, trying to glare at Lin despite her drowsiness. Gauging from Lin's expression, it wasn't particularly effective. "It's not like you managed to 'score some hot chick' or anything," Kya said, paraphrasing what she sometimes heard some of the officers brag about when she went to visit Lin at work. "We're _married_."

"Oh, I definitely scored a hot chick," Lin hummed with a smile, trailing a finger down along Kya's jawline.

For a moment, Kya was at a loss for words. Whether it was the sex-laden, hoarse tone of Lin's voice; the half-lidded eyes and cocky smile; or the fact that Kya was just recovering from an especially good orgasm, she wasn't sure. "Smooth idiot," she huffed fondly, averting her gaze and hoping that her blush wasn't too visible.

"Don't worry, I won't brag about this at work." Lin's voice was practically dripping with smugness. "...much."

Kya rolled her eyes but couldn't help the little chuckle that escaped her lips. She looked up again, meeting Lin's eyes. "Well, that's a surefire way to make Mako uncomfortable, if nothing else. If you're looking for a high-five you're probably better off discussing your 'conquests' with Korra."

"True," Lin replied with an amused snort, "but I'd rather not be on Asami's shitlist in case Korra spills something she wasn't supposed to."

"Then I guess you better keep this to yourself." Kya trailed her hand down Lin's arm to her hand, lacing their fingers together.

Lin scrunched her nose up in displeasure. "You know where I just had that hand, right?"

"Really?" Kya laughed and leaned over, placing a soft kiss on Lin's lips. "We're going to get a lot more filthy before the night's over." She pulled herself up onto her knees, drawing her free hand through her hair again and pulling it out of her face. The way Lin's eyes instantly darkened and darted up to her hair sure wasn't a bad thing either. With a soft chuckle, she crawled over and straddled Lin's hips, resting her hands on Lin's waist.

"Already?" Lin asked, licking her lips. She moved her hands a little, unsure of exactly what Kya planned.

Kya didn't answer, instead her grin widened and she slid down a little over Lin's thighs, trailing her hands over Lin's waist and hips. She leaned forward and dipped her head, placing kiss after kiss across Lin's skin as she slid farther and farther down Lin's body.

"Oh," Lin breathed, her pupils now wide and her mouth hanging slightly open. "You sure? Last time–"

Kya cut her off with a dark look and a bite – not to hard, just enough to get Lin's attention – to Lin's inner thigh. "I'm not some old lady." Sure, maybe last time her position had been a bit awkward and maybe she'd had some odd aching in her neck after that and _maybe_ Korra had seen it and cracked a joke about it... Maybe. "Just get me a pillow," she muttered.

"Hey, happens to the best of us," Lin replied as she reached for one of the pillows near her head.

"Yeah, yeah." Soon, the pillow was securely slid under Lin's hips. "Any other concerns about my health?" she added, still a little miffed by the implication that she wasn't as fit as she used to be.

"Nah." Lin propped herself up on her elbows and leaned in close to Kya, capturing her lips in a slow, deep kiss. After a couple of minutes, she pulled away, just a little, close enough that their breaths mingled. She looked up, locking eyes with Kya, searching for anything else she might need to try to kiss away. When she didn't find anything, she fell back onto the bed, lips quirked up in a little smirk. "I'm good."

With a smile that matched Lin's, Kya licked her lips. "Good." Then she leaned down again, running her lips over the skin just below Lin's navel as she wrapped her arms around Lin's thighs. "Then shut up and stop trying to be charming."

"No problem," Lin replied, her voice hitching when Kya moved lower and lower, kissing Lin's skin here and there. It wasn't long before all traces of smugness was gone from her voice and all she could do was moan Kya's name. Over and over and _over_ again.


End file.
